


Congratulations, It's Twins!

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Clarisse and Percy are Bros, Established Relationship, F/M, Percy is a Good Bro, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried!Clarisse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: 2014, in September, Chris and Clarisse learn that they are going to be parents. Clarisse doesn't quite know how to feel about it at first.





	Congratulations, It's Twins!

PJatO || Chrisse || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Congratulations, It's Twins || Chrisse || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Congratulations, It's Twins

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/f, unplanned pregnancy, fluff

Main Pairing: Chris/Clarisse

Percy Jackson Characters: Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Perseus Jackson, Will Solace

Own Character of the Next Generation: Esperanza Nicole Zhang

Summary: Prompt: Chris and Clarisse finding out they're going to be parents.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Congratulations, It's Twins_

Clarisse had already vomitted three times, but as she turned to look at the _stupid fucking stick with the stupid fucking plus-sign_ , she felt like she could go one more round.

Pregnant. How was that a thing? No, no, no. Children were the other people's things. Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Nico. _Those_. They wanted the drooling tiny humans and the _responsibility_ those drooling tiny humans brought with them.

Clarisse was not fit to be a mother. She was a commander. A leader. She could tell people to suck it up. She could not tell a toddler to suck it up when they scraped their knee.

Absentmindedly, she grabbed her phone and dialed. "Di Angelo residency! Percy di Angelo speaking, what can I help you with?"

"How do I tell Chris that we're gonna have a baby? How do _I_ … How… _fuck_."

"…Clarisse? Wait. What? Baby? Oh gods. You're… but you said you don't _want_ a baby?"

"Yeah, well, now it's happening. _Apparently_ ", barked Clarisse out.

There was a long stretch of silence. "I'm on my way, be with you in a sec, okay?"

Not even ten minutes later and Percy entered the bathroom. Clarisse didn't even question it; Percy had always been close to the Stolls, of course did he know how to pick a lock and get into the house. He was chewing his lip thoughtfully as he went to kneel in front of her.

"So… how are you?", asked Percy carefully.

"Pregnant. Apparently", grumbled Clarisse irritated.

"How… I mean…", drawled Percy awkwardly, blushing.

"I don't know. Maybe I forgot to take the pill. Maybe the condom broke. Maybe both. Maybe the Fates hate me. How should I know", growled Clarisse frustrated.

"And… you're _sure_?", asked Percy, just to earn a deathglare.

Clarisse motioned to the six different pregnancy tests that were all positive. Percy swallowed and sat down cross-legged on the floor, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You… know abortion is an option, right?", asked Percy very tentatively, a serious look on his face. "If you really don't want any children. This doesn't have to… You don't have to…"

"I know", barked Clarisse out, arms wrapped around herself. "I know. I just… I…"

Percy sighed. "Yeah. I know. It's huge and life-altering and you don't know if you're ready, huh? You know that's how Annabeth and Piper felt when they literally woke up with a baby in their bed."

Clarisse snorted. Damn daughter of Athena and just randomly thinking up a baby. The tought of right now holding and having to take care of a baby was absolutely terrifying.

"Why… don't you weight your options? Sleep on it. Think it through, before you tell Chris", suggested Percy. "It's huge. It's huge for the both of you, but… it affects you more than him. The dojo, training the kids. You'd have to cut back on those eventually if you, you know…"

Clarisse grunted in agreement and sighed. "Want ice-cream, di Angelo?"

"Why do I ever, Rodriguez?", asked Percy with a broad, teasing grin.

/break\

"You're… good with the kid", noted Clarisse lowly.

Chris was sitting on the floor, playing with Esperanza Zhang. The little girl was giggling happily as Chris tickled her stomach. Frank had come to their house earlier, with pleading, tired eyes, claiming that he, Hazel and Leo needed a night off and if Clarisse couldn't aunt her niece.

"Sparky is precious. It's easy", grinned Chris, turning a little toward his wife. "What's bothering you, Clarisse? You've been… weird, this past week."

Clarisse looked at him, really looked at him. The way he was with the baby, how happy and at ease he was. He really did make it look easy. The whole parenting-thing. Maybe… Maybe he could. She wasn't in this alone. They were in this together. And she knew she could count on him. It was frightening, terrifying even, but she knew she could not just terminate the pregnancy. She rested a hand on her stomach at the thought.

"I'm pregnant", stated Clarisse evenly.

Chris stared at her, not moving, not blinking, seemingly not even breathing. "…What? I… What?"

"Pregnant. You and I, we're… going to have a… well, one of _those._ " Clarisse pointed at Esperanza.

Esperanza giggled at that and waved at her auntie, making Clarisse crack a small smile. The kid sure was cute. And it might be nice to have a prodigy she could raise and train. Surely her children would be worthy warriors.

"We're… We're going to be _parents_?", asked Chris softly.

He got up and walked over to her, his heart racing. He had been thinking about this a lot in the past months. Between Esperanza Zhang and Thea Chase, Chris couldn't deny that he really adored babies. He had enjoyed being a big brother at camp, yes, but this was different. Seeing those happy family made him long for one too. He just didn't know how to approach that topic with his wife. He knew Clarisse thought she was bad at 'feelings and stuff' and that this would disqualify her from being a good mom.

"We are", confirmed Clarisse with a sigh, looking at him with vulnerable eyes. "We… We can do this, _together_ , right?"

He offered her the most reassuring smile he could muster as he kissed her gently. "We can. You and I. Look what we survived together. Raising a baby? _Our_ baby? And hey, it's two to one, so our kid is outnumbered anyway. We'll come up with a good strategy and we will do this right."

Clarisse laughed, a hiccuping sound that was half relief and half nerves, as he tried to lighten the mood with strategy-talk. He was right, of course. Clarisse and Chris together surely could handle one baby. How hard could it be?

/break\

It was ten weeks later that Clarisse was throwing things at one Doctor Will Mason. "Fuck you. _Twins_? Your stupid machine is _broken_. Check it again!"

Will barely managed to dodge her by hiding behind Chris.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
